


Labbra esotiche

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlia [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La relazione segreta tra Karai e Leonardo.Ha partecipato al: "Dashing through the words".Prompt: Amori. Assolti da Dio, giudicati dagli uominiFandom: TMNT
Relationships: Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Series: Figlia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841545
Kudos: 1





	Labbra esotiche

Labbra esotiche

Karai sa che è sbagliato. Sta tradendo il suo clan, suo padre e tutto ciò che conosce. Sta rischiando di distruggere tutta la sua vita. Ormai mangia poco e non dorme, è sempre tesa come una corda di violino. Ogni volta che incontra Leonardo si ripete che è solo per convincerlo a passare dalla sua parte. Invece qualcosa ha iniziato a legarla per una creatura che non è nemmeno della sua specie.

Quei sentimenti che di solito si chiamano 'amori'. Assolti da Dio, giudicati dagli uomini. Sa che non dovrebbe andare, ma per una notte ancora andrà da quella tartaruga dall'animo gentile per ricercare le sue attenzioni, e le sue labbra esotiche sulle proprie.


End file.
